User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons 2, Official Trailer 3
scene opened inside a dark bedroom where sunlight was gleaming through window blinds. We cut to a an alarm clock going off as an orange haired girl woke up and turned over to shut off the alarm. She saw the date and smiled. We cut to a picture of Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal and Nikki by her stand. Alice (Narration): Time to go back to Horizons. scene shifted to later that morning outside Horizon Arts. We cut to people walking around campus, while others were arriving and making conversation in the background. There was a banner hanging from the top of a building which said “Welcome Back, Students.” - Nikki: I thought that orange hair looked familiar. and Nikki reached out to hug for a moment. - Hannibal: Terence, my man! walked towards Terence to reach in for a hug, he backed away defensively. - cut to where Alice, Nikki, Hannibal and Terence had met up with each other. Alice: Wait, where is Ethan? Nikki: Don’t tell me… their surprise, a large cloud of dust went hurling towards them as they spoke. The four turned over to hear the loud screeching. They saw XLR8 making his way toward them. XLR8 rammed into Terence and the two went flying into the fountain. We shifted over to Ethan rubbing the back of his neck as he was trying to apologize to Terence. Terence acted in response by folding his arms and sighing. - shift into the SACT headquarters as the group meets up with Maria. Ethan: Hey, Maria, long time! Maria: Hey, Ethan. How’ve you been? Alice: You know her? Ethan: Yeah, she helped train me how to use my powers. - cut to a training room surrounded in white walls, where Heatblast noticed a red dot was pointing to his chest. With little time to react, he is promptly blasted by a laser beam, leaving a noticeable dent in the wall he was thrown back in to. - Lieutenant Steel (Narration): Once again, you and your friends disobey direct orders... Scene: Steel looked over and saw Ethan, Terence, Hannibal, Alice and Nikki running towards the fight. Lieutenant Steel (Narration): ...you risked the lives of not only your comrades, but other operatives... Scene: mysterious knight-looking figure grabbed a pair of rattles and shook them. In an instant, a powerful cold gust of wind blew right toward the group and froze their bodies instantly. Lieutenant Steel (Narration): ...and look where that got us. Scene: cut to the mysterious knight-looking figure raising his arms and chanting to the crowd. This lead to an uproar in response to the knight. - Lieutenant Steel: As of right now, you will be assigned a bodyguard. - shifted to outside Ethan’s house as he arrived toward his doorstep. Ethan grabbed the knob, turned the door and entered inside. Maria: Hey, roomy! groaned in response. - Maria: C’mon, Ethan, loosen up! We’re going to have lots of fun! - Ethan (Narration): I find that very hard to believe. Scene: Ethan narrated, he was being swung around by Tattooed Man, and thrown into a street car. - TRANSFORMATION: Golden armor began to form around the Omnitrix symbol. Four Arms hunched over as his back grew larger. Four Arms raised his hands out as electricity surrounded them. His fist became surrounded in golden armor and he grew lightning patterned braces around his knuckles. Four Arms made a fist and a yellow light blinded the screen. cut from the yellow flash of light as Four Arms was taking a look at himself. Omni-Splicer Four Arms: Whoa! What is up with Four Arms?! Scene: Four Arms was falling and gaining momentum, he charged up the energy braces on his knuckles for the ultimate punch. As Tattooed Man screamed, Four Arms smacked him with his electricity and it created a literal shockwave, which covered the street in a massive dust cloud. - scene shifted to Ethan getting his DNA tested while A'taenda was checking the monitor. A'taenda: There appears to have been a “gene leak” inside the Omnitrix’s DNA storage section. - Scene: Diamondhead’s forearms transformed into energy cannons as he opened fire, blasting energized crystals. - Scene: Heatblast grew a pair of wings and sprung off into the air. - Scene: Wildmutt roared out of the transformation sequence. - shifted to Ethan and the others parking their cycles into Vulkanus’s hideout. Vulkanus: E-10?! Agh! What the hell are you doing here?! - Ethan (Narration): What can I say? I’ve got nothing better to do. Scene: created a magnetic wave and slowly started to split Vulkanus’s armor into pieces. - scene shifted to Ethan and Alice making conversation on the sidewalk at sunset. Alice: After everything we’ve been through together, you were my first real friend, I thought you would understand more than anybody. unable to reply back, was only left with a surprised look on his face. - cut to a space-like realm where a mysterious figure appeared before Ethan. ???: You're no threat to me now! white, glowing being reached out towards Alice and grabbed her. - Ethan (Narration): No... you've taken enough from me... - a mysterious space-like realm, the mystery figure was holding onto Alice as Ethan was standing before them, while his body was flowing with green energy. Ethan (Narration): I won't allow you to hurt another person!!! energy surrounded turned into a bright green light and blinded the scene. We cut to the energy cracking through Ethan's skin as it started moving up from his right arm up until it cracked to his head. His eye flashed green as the light blinded the scene. E-10: HORIZONS! ALL NEW SEASON PREMIERES FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 20TH ON ANYWHERE YOU CAN READ THE SERIES! BEN 10 FANFICTION | WATTPAD | ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN Category:Blog posts Category:Trailers Category:Season 2 Category:Promotional Pictures